Wallflower Alliance
by PRETTYPRINCESSchan
Summary: ChronaxOC. Salem, although the revered daughter of Lord Death, has always been identified as the problem child. Upon returning to Death City, and meeting Chrona, she realizes that perhaps she's more than that. Maybe, like him, she's just a wallflower.
1. Soul 1!

**SOUL 1#; Return to Death City! - Welcome back, Problem Child ~**

**

* * *

**

"It's her, the girl with the golden eyes and heinous smile!"

The incesent clicking of black heels on a paved street suddenly ceased.

"What's she doing back here? That problem child . . ."

Dazedly, you allowed your gaze to flitter to the cloudless blue sky above.

"What's so special about her? Who_ is_ she?"

Your rich, yellow orbs narrowed in distaste once you caught sight of what one would call an overgrown, pathetic excuse for a star.

"You can't tell? She's the daughter of Lord Death himself."

Oh, how the people of the Shibusen loathed you,** feared **you . . .

You would've relished this fact if not for the sun, who, even after all of this time, still continued to stare down at you, mocking you with it's irrational pants and maniacal laughs.

"Oh, I thought she was a_ witch_."

This statement alone was the only one to reach you, beyond the laughter of the sun.

And this was most likely due to the rage of a certain, blue skinned man.

"HEY YOU! Quiet! I don't allow people to speak of Lord Death's daughter that way, because that's the kind of man I was . . ."

In the instant it took you to blink in disbelief, the blue skinned man had pushed you protectively behind of him whilst he adressed the crowd of onlookers that seemed to have gathered in your wake.

"But Sid! I mean, she has a _broomstick_ -"

One of the onlookers tried to protest.

However, your zombie escort would simply not have it.

"That's enough! Now clear out and give Salem and I some space . . ."

The blue skinned man roared, his words possessing an air of definite finality.

The crowd did as he said, albeit relunctantly and soon you found yourself left alone with the blue man, once again.

"Sid . . . " You began, clearing your throat as you reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Salem. You don't have to thank me, that's just the kind of man I was . . . after all."

The blue skinned man retorted, waving you off before you could even continue your sentence.

In response, you pursed your lips quite exhausted from the number of times the idiot had ended his sentence with "that's just the kind of man I was . . ."

"I wasn't going to thank you, I was going to request that you not make such a big scene next time because that's just the kind of reaper _I am_."

You stated curtly, before turning and resuming to walk in the direction of your sole destination.

Before begrudgingly following suit, Sid the zombie grumbled something along the lines of, "Obnoxious snot-nosed brat."

* * *

The DWMA surpassed your expectations of idiocy.

Seeing it for the first time, you would've expected something a little less childish and a little more professional.

But seeing as how it was your father's school, you really shouldn't be so surprised.

"Lord Death has been eagerly awaiting your arrival, Salem."

For some reason or another, Sid had decided to make nice and attempt polite conversation.

A sneer lit up your pale face as you turned to face him.

"Really? He should've fetched me himself, then." You reasoned blandly.

"But, Salem you know that-"

"Oh wait, that's right. Daddy can't leave this outlandish little school, can he?"

You questioned, resisting the urge to laugh at how useless your father really was.

Sid remained absolutely silent at this, probably due to the fact that he would rather bite his tongue than lash out at you.

"You know what? Just give me a goddamn mirror. . ." You hissed finally, not at all in the mood to walk all the way to his office.

At your proclamation, Sid merely shook his head.

"Lord Death requested to see you - _in_ person." He stated.

At first, you felt a bit defeated.

After all, being Lord Death's daughter usually resulted in you getting your way.

And, you reasoned that if you absolutely had to meet your father again.

. . . you would do it on your terms.

"Well then - we should at least arrive there in _style. ~"_

The smirk you sent Sid's way caused a shiver to run down his deceased spine.

* * *

**Ohai, there. :) This is a new WNP, uploaded fresh from FAILzilla.**

**It was originally written in first person, with short, drabble-like chapters.**

**Thus, I'm leaving it like that for you lovely Fanfiction readers.  
**


	2. Soul 2!

**SOUL 2#; Father. . .**

**

* * *

**

"Sa - _lemmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_!"

Apparently, whereas there was much hype about the kind of man Sid was. . .

The kind of zombie he _is_ - well there's only one word for it: **coward.**

After all, you reasoned, Death Meisters were supposed be fearless harbringers of demise, not pathetic weilders of metal.

In fact, you couldn't help but notice from your seat directly behind of him that there didn't appear to be a single weapon upon his person.

"Salem, I don't - I don't think this is very safe! I mean - just what will your father say-?" Sid began, his voice quaking with fear and adrenaline.

With a curt scoff, you increased the speed.

"Sid, he's the one that gave me the _broom._"

You weren't sure whether to laugh openly or perhaps, cringe at the use of the word.

Yes, as the Shibusen locals made quite clear, a broom was an unwanted belonging around here.

Probably because it was an infamous mark of the witch.

And _this_ was precisely why you had wanted one in the first place.

* * *

After revealing to Sid the origin of your contraband method of transportation, he was more than happy to shut his trap for the rest of the trip.

You couldn't help but assume that this was also partially due to a chilling fear of heights, rendering his morbid vocal chords temporarily frozen.

Either way, it was still, much to your enjoyment, a silent ride all the way to your father's highly revered "Death Room." Pft.

Upon making a graceful landing upon the tiled floor, right outside of your father's door, Sid suddenly became much more animated.

"_Whoa,_" He began, exhaling deeply to the point that you wondered why a zombie even needed to/was capable of breathing at all. "Salem, you're really lucky most of _my_ students are in class or that little stunt definitely would have caused quite a scene. . ."

You resisted the urge to utter a cute, albeit sarcastic, "_Oh really?_" and instead focused upon gazing lovely at the focal point of "that little stunt."

Your broom was the equivalent of your dear, elder brother's skateboard.

Although in your opinion, Ipswich was far superior to _Beelzebub_.

After all did Beelzebub the skateboard strike as much terror and controversy into the hearts of civilians as Ipswich the broom? No, it certainly didn't.

And thus, you loved your broom, what with it's sleek black handle, aerodynamic ebony bristles, and quaint red bow.

. . .Even if it was a present from Lord Death.

_Especially,_ if it was a present from your father.

You had zoned out, fondly oogling your broom to the point that you failed to hear the rotation of a door handle that would have at any other time, alerted you to the oncoming presence of the aforementioned man.

Noticing this, Sid did his best to warn you.

_"Salem -_"

"OHOHOHO~"

But it was far too late.

"I _thought_ I heard my little Peace Keeper! Still fawning over that dull old present too, I see!"

The sound of Lord Death's voice quickly startled you out of your reverie.

"F-Father?" You sputtered out in a moment of weakness, quickly spinning around in order to catch sight of your dear old dad in all his skeletal, black caped glory.

"Salem, my little girl!" Lord Death cooed, and although it was impossible to tell, you got the feeling that he was smiling behind his stupid mask.

The momentary lapse of loathing from your eyes quickly found its way back to becoming the dominating attribute of your golden orbs.

"I'm _not_ your little girl, Shinigami-san." You replied stiffly.

Although Sid visibly cringed at how coldly you had addressed the resolute Death God of the entire world, Lord Death himself remained unphased.

"Yare, Yare. . .I suppose you _have_ grown a couple of inches since our last encounter, Salem. ~"

Afterwords, as you were hurriedly ushered into the Death Room, you couldn't help but utter a few colorful phrases under your breath.

* * *

**Feedback would be lovely : )**


	3. Soul 3!

**SOUL 3#; The Painful Truth - Part 1.**

**

* * *

**

"_MAKA!_"

As a red headed idiot came barreling towards you, you couldn't help but sigh.

This, of course, was the second time someone thought it'd be a good idea to scream at you today.

Only, this time you weren't entirely sure why nor were you entirely aware of who or what this "Maka!" was. . .

The red head that proceeded in charging towards you quickly met his demise, when Ipswich's handle collided with his handsome face.

And _man,_ at this moment more than ever, did you love that broom.

"M-Maka? Why must you treat daddy so - so _cruelly_. . .?" The unidentified idiot wept, sinking to the floor in undisputed defeat as you casually rested Ipswhich against your shoulder.

"What the** fuck** was that?" You cried, fervently trying to keep calm.

It was not a very well known fact that in most situations, whereas you appeared to be reserved, your teenaged emotions were often running rampant.

"SALEM!" Sid gasped out in immediate response, utterly appalled by your language.

Before anything else could be said, the red headed male slowly crawled towards you.

"Y-You're not, you can't be my Maka! She would never use such foul language. . .!" He muttered, reaching a shaky hand out in close proximatey to your ankle.

"This is my current weapon, _Spirit."_ Lord Death introduced just in time for your heel to make painful contact with the red head's hand, crushing it into the floor.

"_That'_s the most recent Death Scythe. . .? For your sake, Shinigami-san, I hope his moronic tendencies are just a charade. . .~" You offered, chewing on your lip a bit in thought.

From across the room, Sid couldn't help but wince, presumably because Spirit's hand was still being sharply pinned to the cold floor.

"Give him some credit, Salem. You do look an awful lot like his daughter, you know." Lord Death stated, chuckling slightly at the entire ordeal.

Curious about this random piece of information, you couldn't help but raise a slim, black brow.

"_Really_?" You ventured.

At this, a bead of comical sweat rolled down Lord Death's mask.

"Well, no." Your father retorted bluntly.

"But she's got her hair in pig tails. . .!" Sid offered, causing your father to nod.

"That is true-" Lord Death agreed, nodding slightly.

"But unlike my darling Maka, this wretched demon's hair is _black._" Spirit mumbled, causing you to dig your heel further into his poor palm.

In a desperate attempt to remain cool, you resisted the urge to faceplant.

And perhaps, the only thing allowing you to do this, was focusing on the fact that at least now you knew who this Maka girl was.

Inwardly, you hoped that she, at the very least, was like you in the fact that she didn't take after her moronic old man.

* * *

Much to your chagrin, it took awhile for the four of you to get past the thorough discussion of the similarities in the appearance of a young miss Maka Albarn and yourself.

But, when the three males around you were finally able to conclude that your were not at all identical enough for Spirit to have confused you in the first place, you found that the cheerful atmosphere had dissolved much to quickly for your taste.

"Salem. . ." Your father was quick to break the awkward, eiry silence that was left in it's place.

Out of respect for him, if nothing else, you turned your full attention to Lord Death.

"Shinigami-san, I'm extremely curious as to why you've brought me here." You replied, quickly cutting to the chase.

Without further ado, the three male occupants of the room shared a secretive glance.

"So, _she_'s the other child of Lord Death. . ." You distinctly heard Spirit mumble to himself.

If the situation hadn't appeared to be oddly serious, you would've smirked and muttered something along the lines of, "Tch. I see my name proceeds me. . .~"

"I see my name proceeds me. . .~"

"Of course it does, Salem. You are a Grim Reaper, after all!"

Oh - had you accidentally said that aloud. . .?

"Oh - uh, yeah. . ." You said meekly in agreement.

A light blush began to creep up your neck in unwanted embarrassment.

Thankfully, your father spoke again, creating a diversion from your pink tinted form.

"Well, Salem. Recently we've had some trouble in the Shibusen. . ." Lord Death began, his tone gravely serious.

Your curiosity only grew at this.

"What sort of trouble. . .?" You inquired, pursing your lips.

Lord Death's response was simple, "Witches."

Followed by a comical exclamation of, "AND THE KISHIN HAS BEEN REBORN!" from Spirit.

". . ._nani_?" You spat, your right eye twitching as you slowly removed your foot from Spirit's hand.

Had you just heard correctly? Had that idiot Death Scythe really just said the freakin' Kishin had been reborn? Furthermore, just what did your father mean by witches?

After all, the DWMA and Witches were like water and oil - they'd _never_ mix well.

So why now of all things was that a problem large enough for you to have to leave Oceania patrol with Marie, just to return to the place of your birth. . .?

"Salem, I know this may be a bit overwhelming, but - " Your father began in reply, reaching out a large, alabaster hand to you.

"But what, father? How did you let this happen, and furthermore, considering all this. . .why am _I_ here?" You questioned further, your voice nearly cracking from just how ultimately "overwhelmed" you possibly could have been at that moment.

After all, the Kishin was a force to be reckoned with.

And you? Just what could you possibly be able to do about this whole thing? After all, you may have been Lord Death's daughter - but you sure as Hell were not a Meister.


End file.
